The invention relates to a storage shelf comprising a plurality of stacked supports for supporting containers of articles suitable for handling by an automated storage and retrieval device including at least one storage and retrieval opening for storage and retrieval of the containers and a computer in which information as to the stored articles is memorized.
It is known in storage shelves for storing a variety of articles to sense the nature and quantity of the articles held in the containers, it also being known in this respect to sense the quantity of the articles automatically by their weight. The sensed information is memorized via an inventory management program in the computer, on the monitor of which the memorized information is displayed.
The invention is based on the objective of proposing a storage shelf of the aforementioned kind in which the overview of the articles held in the containers is improved.
To achieve this objective it is proposed in accordance with the invention to provide in a high-bay shelf of the aforementioned kind at least one digital camera which senses the articles held in the containers and to memorize the digital information in the computer for display by means of a monitor.
In the storage shelf in accordance with the invention the articles held in the containers are now rendered visible at a single glance on the monitor without the container needing to be removed. Such visual information is significantly more operator-appreciative than digital data. In addition, the storage location within the container can also be sensed which is particularly of advantage where wide containers are involved.
Advantageous aspects of the invention read from the sub-claims.
To advantage the digital camera is arranged in the region of the storage and retrieval opening in this assuring that the articles are sensed by the digital camera in both storage and retrieval of the container.
In another aspect an imaging program memorized in the computer generates a raster system with which the number and size of free storage locations in the container can be sensed and displayed. The raster system may be configured two-dimensional or three-dimensional.